Book Recommendations
I thought that most of you love reading, so I decided to create a page where everyone could add their favourite book. Please give a short description of the storyline and why you like it. :D And it would be great if it weren't mainstream books like Twilight, Harry Potter or The Hunger Games ;) 'Numbers' by Rachel Ward '' '''Thriller Jem, a fifteen year old girl, has a secret: Whenever she looks someone into the eyes she sees the date on which they will die - and it is impossible to change that date. One day she meets Spider, a mysterious boy, and they go on a date to the London eye. Suddenly she realizes that all the people there have the same date of death and runs away, just in time, because something terrible is going to happen. Divergent by Veronica Roth Science Fiction In Beatrice Prior's dystopian Chicago, society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue—Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Beatrice, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is—she can't have both. So she makes a choice that surprises everyone, including herself. During the highly competetive initiation that follows, Beatrice renames herself Tris and struggles to determine who her friends really are—and where, exactly, a romance with a sometimes fascinating, sometimes infuriating boy fits into the life she's chosen. But Tris also has a secret, one she's kept hidden from everyone because she's been warned it can mean death. And as she discovers a growing conflict that threatens to unravel her seemingly perfect society, she also learns that her secret might help her save those she loves . . . or it might destroy her. ELIXAR Hillary duff Before you say no because its hillary duff, read the discription. Clea Raymond has felt the glare of the spotlight her entire life. The daughter of a renowned surgeon and a prominent Washington DC politician, she has grown to be a talented photojournalist who takes refuge in a career that allows her to travel to the most exotic parts of the world. But after Clea’s father disappears while on a humanitarian mission, Clea’s photos begin to feature eerie, shadowy images of a strange and beautiful man—a man she has never seen before. When fate brings Clea and this man together, she is stunned by the immediate and powerful connection she feels with him. As they grow closer, they are drawn deep into the mystery behind her father’s disappearance, and they discover the centuries old truth behind their intense bond. Torn by a dangerous love triangle and haunted by a powerful secret that holds their fates, together they race against time to unravel their pasts in order to save their lives—and their futures. 'TYRELL Amanda hocking.' It has three books. But heres the plot to the first. When Wendy Everly was six years old, her mother was convinced she was a monster and tried to kill her. Eleven years later, Wendy discovers her mother might have been right. She’s not the person she’s always believed herself to be, and her whole life begins to unravel—all because of Finn Holmes. Finn is a mysterious guy who always seems to be watching her. Every encounter leaves her deeply shaken…though it has more to do with her fierce attraction to him than she’d ever admit. But it isn’t long before he reveals the truth: Wendy is a changeling who was switched at birth—and he’s come to take her home. Now Wendy’s about to journey to a magical world she never knew existed, one that’s both beautiful and frightening. And where she must leave her old life behind to discover who she’s meant to become… Code Talker "About the Navajo marines of world war 2." Hey its me Archer, and, um lets get on with the book. Code Talker is about a boy who goes to a school to learn english, and american histrory (remeber, he is Navajo) so he goes to highschool and on the radio his friends were by, it rung out about the Pearl Harbor sneak attack by the jappenesse. So then he signs up for the marines (URRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and the next, read for yourselfs. Its me, Archer, signin out! The Maze Runner It's a trilogy, but this is the first book. Thomas wakes up to find himself in an elevator called the Box. He can't remember anything but his first name, his mind is wiped of all memories. When the box opens he is welcomed to a place called the Glade by other boys. The Glade is surrounded by 100-foot high stone walls. In the Glade there is a giant maze, Gladers (the term for people who live in the Glade), called Runners, have been trying to solve it for 2 years, by running in the maze all day, and coming back at night and mapping it. The day after Thomas arrives, a girl named Teresa arives in the Box, and the Gladers are unsettled by her arrival, as usually it takes 30 days for a new glader to arrive, and she's the first girl in 2 years. After Teresa arrives, everything changes for the Gladers... By: James Dashner ''Tomorrow, When The War Began''. Ellie Linton goes out camping in the bush for a week with her friends Homer, Lee, Kevin, Corrie, Robyn and Fiona. They find a way into a large, vegetated sinkhole in a remote area of bush the locals have dubbed "Hell", and camp there for the week. During this time they see large numbers of planes flying through the night without lights. They quickly find themself smack bang in the middle of the war. Forced to do things Teens are not ment to. This is a story about the affects of war. love. and couarge. it is a MUST read by every teen over the world. (this has seven books to te series) Uglies Tally Youngblood lives in a world several 100 years in the future, where everyone over the age of 16 is gorgeous. Like, much more then supermodel pretty. The technology is very advanced, making plastic surgery much more acomplishable, and everyone's lifespans are much longer. What could be wrong with that? Only one thing. Tally is still 15, and so she's still an Ugly. Her best friend, Paris, already turned, and so he's spending every day partying and having fun as a Pretty in Pretty Town without her. During the long wait, Tally meets a girl named Shay with the same birthday as her, and they quickly become great friends. Shay isn't sure she wants to become a Pretty though, and Tally has to choose between a lifetime of gorgeousness or staying true to herself and her friend. (It's called the Uglies Trilogy, but there are 4 books in it) The Selection For 35 girls, the Selection is the chance of a lifetime. But for America Singer, it's a nightmare. The Selection is where whenever the prince of a futuristic country called Illéa, comes of age, 35 girls from Illéa are chosen at random, to compete at the palace to be the next princess of Illéa. When America Singer is chosen, it means she has to turn her back on her secret love for Aspen Leger, who is a caste below her. (Castes are from 1-8, 3-1's are usually the wealthiest, 4's hover in the middle, and 5-8's are generally not very wealthy. America is a 5.) She is forced to leave her family, to enter a competition for a crown she doesn't want, and to live in a palace that is constantly threatened by rebel attacks. Then America meets the prince, Maxon. She realizes that a life she's always dreamed of, might not compare to one she never wanted. There's a second book: The Elite, but it isn't out yet. It comes out in 2013. By: Keira Cass Pendragon By DJ MacHale I found this book series about a year ago, and since then I have been hanging on for each new installment, but now that the 10 books in the series are completed, its time for more people to see them. Bobby Pendragon is a normal 14 year old boy living in Stony Brook, Conetticut, until his Uncle Press shows up one night, and says that a few people needs Bobby's help. He obliges and leaves with his Uncle to go and help these people. Little did he know what he got himself into. Bobby became a Traveler, the one for second earth, he was carted off to a new universe, Denduron, while being jacked through a gate of time underneath a subway in NY. He arrived on Denduron, a peaceful stoneage universe, but not everything is what meets the eye. Bobby meets Loor and Osa, the traveler from Zadaa and her daughter, who are fighting against greater forces of evil across Halla, everything that there ever is, was and will be. They find that the Bewooden are taking advantage of the primitive Milago, by feeding them to the Quigs when they don't make their quotas. Bobby and Loor go to the castle, finding the Denduron Traveler, Alder, on the way there. They find that the Milago are mining an explosive, so powerful it could kill both tribes. The leader of the Milago, doesn't know the true power of the explosive, so he is buying it by the bucket load from a man in the village. Its up to Bobby, Loor and Alder to stop the explosives from destroying the entire planet. There is 10 books in this series, each takes place on a different Territory, the first one, The Merchant of Death, is on Denduron. The next 9 go to all other territories, as Bobby learns more about who he truly is. Written By: Mysims Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Jacob Portman is a 16 year old boy who lives in America. One day, when his friend is driving him home from work, he goes to check on his seemingly crazy grandfather, Abraham Portman. He finds him in a forest, almost dead. Abraham has some strange last words, talking about a mysterious island where all the children had peculiar powers, that he told Jacob about when he was little. Jacob's grandfather dies, and Jacob is determined to go to the island. When he does he meets Emma, Olive, Bronwyn, Millard, Fiona, Hugh and Enoch who all have peculiar powers. (Emma can control fire, Olive can levitate, Millard is invisible, Fiona can grow flowers from her hands, Hugh has bees living inside him, Enoch can make people that are dead alive again.) When Jacob gets to the island, things just get stranger and stranger. By: Ransom Riggs Ranger's Apprentice Will, an orphan living the in the Kingdom of Araluen, has always wanted to be a knight. However, even at age fifteen, he is small and too short to be a knight. When Choosing Day approaches, Will and the four other wards of Redmont Fief his age all go to select their new jobs. He goes ahead and attempts to become a knight, but the Battlemaster turns him down. With all the other jobs taken, Will is sorely depressed that he will become a loner with a simple job. Until the Ranger comes. Shadowy and mysterious, the fifty rangers of Araluen help to protect the kingdom with their amazing skills. Talented with knives, uncanny with longbows, and their unseen movements make them seem to be wizards or black magicians. Will is selected to become the Ranger Halt's apprentice. At first he is terrified, but soon her learns what it is like to be a ranger, and how much he begins to love his new life, his grizzled, stoic master, and his faithul, beloved horse Tug. An amazing story of action, adventure, battles, and companionship is waiting for you to read it. Author:John Flanagan By: HenryJh 98 (talk • Werewolf Haven) 15:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Starters '''By ''Lissa Price Callie lost her parents when the Spore Wars wiped out everyone between the ages of twenty and sixty. She and her little brother, Tyler, go on the run, living as squatters with their friend Michael and fighting off renegades who would kill them for a cookie. Callie's only hope is Prime Destinations, a disturbing place in Beverly Hills run by a mysterious figure known as the Old Man. He hires teens to rent their bodies to Enders—seniors who want to be young again. Callie, desperate for the money that will keep her, Tyler, and Michael alive, agrees to be a donor. But the neurochip they place in Callie's head malfunctions and she wakes up in the life of her renter, living in her mansion, driving her cars, and going out with a senator's grandson. It feels almost like a fairy tale, until Callie discovers that her renter intends to do more than party—and that Prime Destinations' plans are more evil than Callie could ever have imagined. . . . Eon {C}Eon is a 12-year-old boy, hoping to become the Rat Dragoneye. Only Eon has a secret. Eon isn't Eon, he is Eona, a 16-year-old girl with the ability to see all of the Dragons. So, she brings back an ancient dragon, that has not been seen for over 500 years, and earns an enemy. Her secret haunts her and it is revealed to her enemy, and it brings a few shockers. Once the Emperor dies and his son, Kygo, takes his place, the people who know her secret are pressing her to tell him. When she does, it brings a... different relationship between them. Will Eona's life ever be the same? If you like this book, read the follow up book, Eona. Author:Alison Goodman City of Bones *For those who doesn't know this book yet* Written by Cassandra Clare This is one of the books in the Mortal Instruments series. Fifteen-year-old Brooklynite Clary Fray is at a nightclub with her best friend Simon when she witnesses a murder by a group of teens at the club she is at, surprised that Simon and the club's security guard cannot see the killer, a teenage boy called Jace. Jace claims that the boy he murdered was a demon. The next day, Clary sees Jace yet again, once again invisible to everyone but her. she then receives a distressing phone call from her mother, who frantically demands her not to come home, obviously to avoid some type of danger. Clary ignores her mother's warnings and rushes home anyways. Upon her arrival, she finds her mother missing, the apartment trashed, and a monstrous creature waiting. She defeats the creature by shoving a weapon of Jace’s, called a Sensor, down its throat, but is injured in the process. Jace, who is a demon fighter known as a Shadowhunter, finds her and takes her to his home, called "The Institute." The Institute is an old Gothic cathedral that humans, known by the term "mundanes" or "mundies" in the Shadowhunter world, can't see, because it is shaded from human eyes with magic called glamour. This is when Clary's adventure started. When she discovers her true identity and her true love. Category:Books Category:Community